Nocte Venatores
by trashmomorgana
Summary: The story begins in the summer before their sixth year. Some plots have been changed to fit with the story. Rated T for now but will be updating to M for future content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! I wasn't sure if I was going to upload this or not but I like how it turned out. I'm going to try and make these chapters really long because all my other stories are like 1k-2k words and less detailed. I'm not really sure how Illvermorny professors would speak, it's intention is to be a bit sarcastic, as Lucius is sarcastic himself. I'm sorry for the offense ahead of time. I am American and tried getting British phrases in there as best I could. The poem used in this chapter is called Trolls by Shane Koyczan, it's an incredible poem. I will be uploading periodically because I am in college at the moment, uploads will be sporadic and I apologize. I am though a few chapters ahead and have a pretty good idea of how I want this story to play out. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I apologize if it's shitty. :(**

 **Rating: T for this chapter for mentioned trigger warnings below and language.**

 **Trigger warnings: mentions of suicide and torture.**

* * *

' _Blasted Muggles, how do they deal with such loathsome, decalescent conditions this time of year! Even this time in London it didn't get this miserable! If only there was a spell I could cast so these poor gits wouldn't suffer. Curse Abraxas for banishing me to the states for the summer to study at Ilvermorny. It's not like I wanted to spend my holiday learning here! I wanted to be out reeking havoc with my mates, spending time with my girlfriend, anything but being here in America. This place is horrible. I am a goddamn Slytherin well not this summer I'm a fucking Horned Serpent; I'm a bloody fucking Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Why the fuck am I here? I haven't done anything to deserve this sort of punishment. At least this is my last time I have to set foot in this hell hole and then I have a few days to myself to do whatever. I think I shall take the time to really visit visit New York City again that was always a fun-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped foot into his next class.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Malfoy. I thought for sure you were going to skip out on your Arithmancy final exam!" The Arithmancy professor exclaimed.

"Final Exam? You mean my OWLs?"

"Is that not what I said?" The Arithmancy professor raised his eyebrows towards him.

"I forget that you're American and don't call them levels." He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself. "Yes I am here and ready to take my 'final exam.'" His voice dripping with sarcasm, the whole class chuckled.

"Alright cut the crap, Lucius. Just take the damn thing and," in his best mocking, British accent "be on your merry way. Pip pip cheerio."

"As you know I find that horribly offensive. I could throw an unforgivable at you." Lucius threw back sarcastically whilst cocking an eyebrow.

"You could do that if you wanted to. Surely, your father would send you here again in fall for your sixth year and we both you know how that would turn out." The professor winked at him. Lucius looked at him with a horrified expression. The professor wrote out their instructions for their OWLs on the board and informed them they had an hour and forty five minutes to finish. Lucius studied the board intently, why was he so nervous all of a sudden. He'd never been nervous for an OWL before, why had this one been different?

As the time limit came closer, Lucius rubbed his temples to soothe the migraine he felt creeping, ' _Come on you can do this, you have just the extra question left on the next page. It would probably be an improbably one to answer like calculate the highest number in the Fibonacci or something to do with the Golden Ratio.'_ He turned the page to reveal a simple question. 'Calculate your Vibrational number, write down your birth date in great detail and describe it.'

' _It so simple but I can't remember how to calculate a bloody vibrational number?!'_ He pounded his fist on the desk gaining the attention of all of his classmates and his professor.

"Mr. Malfoy are you alright?" He inquired; the professor didn't think Lucius would have such great difficulty with this exam. He thought that he would have been finished by now.

"My apologises, Professor Langdon. I've come down with a migraine and I can't seem to focus on this last question. Am I able to ask you in front of all of my classmates or must I meet you in front of the room?"

"No no, ask away." Professor Langdon responded whilst putting his glasses on his face.

"Could you tell me.. Uh never mind I figured it out. Sorry to have wasted your time" Truth is, he didn't figure it out. The Malfoys didn't ask for help, they were better than that. They figured things out on their own.

"Are you sure?" Pulling his glasses down to study him more intently.

"Yes." Lucius gritted his teeth and tapped his finger on his parchment. ' _Let's see, knowing these insolent fools it probably has something to do with my birthday. Alright, simple enough.'_ He began scribbling on his parchment.

 _I was born to parents of Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy and Thalia Regina Malfoy. When calculated, using the Agrippan method, their character numbers are both 6. I guess you could say it's fate, if you believe in that sort of thing. Now back to me, when calculated. I produce a five. Number five is Jupiter. Jupiter is said to be one of instability and unpredictability. Now it suggests a change and chaos and a willingness to take risks and try different things. Us fives are accustomed to take action, meet new people and marvel at the wonders of the world. We can also irresponsible and quick-tempered WHICH IS A CROCK OF SHITE!"_ He wrote out of sheer frustration and instantly regretted it.

"Alright class, turn in your exams and you're dismissed. I'll see most of you again in a few weeks at the start of the next term." The entire class shuffled out of the room, dropping their exams on Professor Langdon's desk as they exited the classroom. Lucius hesitated briefly before setting his exam on the professor's desk, almost praying to Merlin that he passes. "I'm sure you did fine Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks for the reassurance." His voice oozing with sarcasm and with that he walked out of his Arithmancy class and headed back towards his dormitory.

Upon his arrival back to dormitory, he was greeted by one of his house elves. "Dobby is here to deliver a message from Master Malfoy, Mister Malfoy!"

"Get on with it then!" Dobby pulled out a clean, crisp envelope with the infamous Malfoy wax seal on it. This made him quite nervous and realize he never wrote a letter to his father, giving him updates on his progress at school.

" _Greetings My son,_

 _I've written to you because there has been a change in schedule. Your mother has fallen ill and I need you home in two days from tomorrow rather than a week as I had promised you when I sent you to America. I apologise in advance because I will also not be meeting you in London, like I said your mother has fallen ill and I must attend to her. I have sent Dobby to help you gather pack your belongings and he can apparate back here. Unfortunately I haven't taught you that yet, though I promise I will once your mother is of strength again. Dobby has an envelope with some Muggle money, enough to get by for a week, I trust that you don't blow through it all within a night. But should you need more just send for Dobby and I'll give you more. Arrangements have been made for you to stay in New York City at the St. Regis. Penthouse. It's a little excess, but I'll have nothing but the best for my son! Anyways, I should get back to your mother. I love you, see you in a few days. Best of Luck,_

 _Abraxas."_

"DOBBY! Pack my things; I'm leaving on the next train. It leaves in ten minutes!" Lucius scrambled around his room for a sack to throw some extra clothes in for a couple days. He hadn't predicted the weather here to be so hot. Forget it, he could purchase Muggle clothing in New York when he arrived later in the evening. Getting to the train was more important. "DOBBY! Apparate me to the South Station, I cannot miss the express to Grand Central!"

"Yes Mister Malfoy! Right away Mister Malfoy!"

When they arrived at the station, Lucius didn't even bother to thank Dobby before taking off into a full sprint down South Station. Incompetent elf, apparated them at the end of the terminal. Luckily he wasn't the only one running behind schedule. There was a woman with black and blonde hair, not much older than he was, wearing similar robes. They went to school together. Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion, the girl looked behind her and looked Lucius in the eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, skin of porcelain, frail and very tall. There was also a pale pink scar on the back of her neck and he could only see it when her hair swayed as she ran down the platform. _I wonder what's underneath those robes of hers, oh how i'd like to caress her inner thighs and nip at her navel. CHRIST MALFOY NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FANTASIZE ABOUT THE GIRL AT THE STATION YOUR MOTHER IS UNWELL._

Malfoy looked at her again. There was an expression of terror written across her face as she turned her face back towards the entrance to the Ilvermorny Express platform. She went through the pillar to get to the train and he followed shortly after. Then she was gone. He was greeted with a call from the usher man.

"Last call to board the Express, anyone left on the platform is to remain here until the next express arrives in five hours time!" That was Lucius' cue to board and get out of this miserable place.

When he boarded, the Horned Serpent car was full and he wasn't able to find the mystery girl from the station. Lucius approached an almost empty car, "Pardon me, might I accompany you on the ride to Grand Central? All the Horned Serpent cars are full."

"Of course you can Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius groaned loudly, he recognized that voice. Of course, he'd managed to find the only car with the teacher he despised most, Professor Langdon. "How are you doing Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please stop calling me Mr. Malfoy," he gritted his teeth. "That's my father's name. Call me Lucius. I'm quite alright, my mother has fallen ill and I must get home soon."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Professor Langdon inquired.

"She probably came down with the flu or something, probably nothing too serious. She'll be fine, my mother is a fighter." Lucius lied through his teeth. He gazed out the window of the express, the countryside was beautiful. Why hadn't taken the time to absorb its admiration on the ride in before? Quite honestly, he wasn't exactly sure how she was doing and he hadn't bothered to even write to her whilst overseas at school. He'd been too irate about being sent here in the first place to even be bothered to think about anybody but himself. Somebody could've been seriously been injured or worse and he couldn't even be bothered to care. What an arse he was.

"Well I hope she gets better, Lucius. Please send her my best wishes." The professor smiled at him. Lucius wanted nothing more than to slap him. Why he got the sudden urge to? He hadn't the slightest.

"I will, thank you Professor Langdon." He continued to gaze out the express window taking in the countryside's beauty and grace once again, admiring the scenery before him.

"I was quite shocked about your exam, Lucius. I didn't think you'd be the type to swear in your answers but I did find it rather amusing." Lucius looked up him, cheeks bright red with shame.

"I am so sorry professor. I was going to erase that portion but you called time for the exam. If you wish to dock me for that childish answer, I wouldn't be hurt by it. I was just so annoyed because I couldn't remember how to calculate a simple vibrational number and when I did calculate it I was angry at what my number meant. It's not your fault."

"Don't even worry about it Lucius. I thought it was quite funny, your answer was raw, it was real. Most kids in my class are so worried about getting their answers perfect but you didn't seem to mind with your response. You pretty much said screw it and just wrote what you really felt. I need more students like you in my class."

"You want sarcastic prats in your class?"

"Merlin no! I want more students who dare to keep it real. Anyways, Lucius. It was nice chatting with you but I would like to get in a nap before we get to New York. You should do the same, it's quite a long ride."

"Thank you Professor Langdon."

 _Some hours later…_

Lucius got off the train at Grand Central at Platform 9.75, _Americans and their numerical system, I swear. What's next? They aren't going to use kilometers?_ Lucius followed the crowd of students to the wall and patiently waited his turn to cross over into the muggle world. He scanned the remainder of the students hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl from the station. He finished the front of the crowd and was starting the back when another student shoved him forward. "Move it!" The nerve of this git. Instead of acting brash, he decided to forego confrontation and wanted to get the hell out of here.

When he passed through the wall he was greeted by a man in a funny hat holding up a sign with his name on it. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. Malfoy is my father, call me Lucius." _I should have a piece of parchment that says please call me Lucius attached to my front._

"Hello Lucius, I am to escort you to the hotel and from there you are free to do as you please until you check out until the day after tomorrow. Do you need help with your luggage or did your house elf take them with you?" He spoke in a sophisticated manner. They began to walk off towards a utility closet.

 _This man is a wizard!_ "Um no Mr.."

"Oh, my apologises! Areyes, Areyes Shacklebolt." Areyes held out his hand for Lucius, Lucius reciprocated the gesture with a firm hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt. Say, are there any parks here I can take a good stroll in?"

"Yes there's many but my personal favorite is Tompkins Square Park off of E 9th St. Now, if you could hold onto my arm dear boy." There was an unfamiliar tug emanating from his stomach followed by darkness.

The lobby of The St. Regis was completely empty, thank god. He wouldn't want to be exposed as a wizard. Lucius was mesmerized by the decor of the lobby; it reminded him of the manor in a way; the neatness, the poise but it was decorated with white and cream pieces to brighten the room. Areyes spoke up, "If you could follow me please, here's this for you." He conjured a key. "You're in the penthouse suit entire top floor; you'll need the key to access it."

"Leave it to Abraxas to give the very best for his children." Lucius mumbled to himself. "Thank you Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Tell your father I said hello would you?"

"Of course I will." With that, Lucius pressed the up button and waited for the lift to come down from the twenty sixth floor. He wondered how many floors there were in this hotel.

When he got into the elevator his question was answered, there were 40 floors in this hotel. ' _Merlin that's a lot of rooms'_ He didn't realize how exhausted he'd become, his migraine was beginning to return. Lucius put the key in the slot and twisted, the 40th floor lit up. Suddenly his vision started to become very blurry and his head started spinning, it was hitting him faster than he'd anticipated. The elevator dinged once he reached the top floor, he'd never been so thankful that an elevator opened inside his hotel room before. He was stumbling like a drunken fool. "DOBBY!" He shouted as he landed face down on the bed.

"Yes Mister Malfoy!" _Why was he always so enthusiastic all the bloody time?_

"I need a pain relieving potion and a sleeping draught NOW!"

"Does Mister Malfoy want me to get a migraine potion?"

"Those don't work for me, hurry please!" Dobby was suddenly out of the room with a loud pop. _Why a loud pop and not a plume of smoke?_ Dobby returned frantically with only one potion.

"Dobby is so sorry, Master Malfoy has given the last pain reliever to Madam Malfoy as Dobby walked in. Dobby only has a sleeping draught." Dobby spoke in a worried tone and Lucius brushed it off.

"That's fine." He took the draught and didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Lucius woke up with only a minor headache. He looked over at the clock and it read 12:30pm. He groaned slightly, he didn't want to get out of bed. Lucius looked around the room and realized somebody had tucked him in and he was changed out of his school robes.

Pulling the covers off of him, he made his way to the bathroom. When he got there, there was his toothbrush and a set of clothes that were appropriate for the hot weather in New York. Quickly getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he decided to go for a walk in Tompkins Square Park today. Conveniently, there was a subway map on his way out the door. Lucius spoke out loud to himself. "Okay, I need to get on the B line at 5th and 53rd then get on the L line at 6th. Take the L all the way to 1st and 14th and walk to the park."

The subway was crowded with people, it smelled of urine and bad body odor. Before he knew it, there was a voice overhead. "6th street station." Lucius quickly got up and exited the subway car and made his way to the L platform, which surprisingly wasn't as crowded as he anticipated for a Saturday afternoon.

When the subway pulled up to the platform, he shoved his way onto the L line and off he went. He'd wondered where all those people had come from. Before long, he arrived at the 1st St/14th Ave station and he made his way out of the underground system and suddenly he felt like he could breathe again. As he walked towards Tompkin Square, Lucius wondered if walking back to the hotel later in the evening would be the better option rather than having to suffer through that again.

He continued walking and he accidently bumped into something, not something, someone. "Oh my sincerest apologies, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She sounded annoyed with him. She brushed herself off and looked up at him. "Wait, you're the man from the station!"

"There were plenty of men at the station my dear." He mused, getting a smile from her, "but alas, I am the man you are referring to. Lucius Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Narcissa Black." She returned the gesture, he held a firm grip. He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it softly. Narcissa blushed. "I-"

"I-" They spoke in unison, laughed and both looked at their feet.

Lucius noticed the journal on the ground next to her and reached down to pick it up when she reached down to get it. Their hands brushed and they felt a surge run through them almost like it was a breath of fresh air. Narcissa pulled her hand away and Lucius picked up the journal. "Is this yours?" Narcissa sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded her head yes. "Do you write?" Another nod. "Do you speak?"

"Yes" She laughed. "I write too." They started walking into the park.

"What do you like to write about?" Lucius inquired.

"Just about how I'm feeling, some songs, poems, essays." She blushed slightly.

"Can I hear something?"

"Maybe a little later, I want to get to know you a little bit better before I dump my feelings onto you."

"I totally understand. I guess we can start simple. What is your middle name?"

"Aurelia. I really don't like it, I don't think it flows with my last name."

"Narcissa Aurelia Black." He let that sink in for a moment and blurted out, "I like the ring of Narcissa Aurelia Malfoy." Narcissa's eyes went wide and she stared at him for a moment. He turned and grinned at her. "Narcissa breathe, you're going to faint. It was merely a joke."

"It does sound better, Lucius Malfoy are you courting me already?" She asked slyly while winking. Goddamn she was perfect.

"Maybe.." Lucius played.

"Well, I would accept your offer in due time. Now, what is your middle name?"

"Okay, you're going to laugh when I tell you. My parents _really_ wanted another daughter but we cursed with me."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, can it?"

"My full name is Lucius…" he whispered his middle name. "Penelope Malfoy."

"I'm sorry did you say Penelope?" Narcissa burst out laughing.

"See! I told you it was bad!" Lucius growled.

"No it's really cute… for someone so manly to have such a girly middle name."

"Now don't tell anyone, I always tell people my middle name it Abraxas after my father."

"I won't tell a soul… Penelope."

"I'm leaving, I will not be made fun of." He started to storm off when she called back for him.

"Lucius, I'm sorry please don't leave!" Lucius smirked and stopped in his tracks. He walked back over to her and she placed a kiss on his lips casually. He blushed.

"What was that for?" His lips burned with pleasure and desire.

"It was to tell you that I was sorry and I want you to stay." This time, he kissed her.

"All is forgiven. Tell me more about yourself."

"Well my name is Narcissa and I love to write, I will be attending Hogwarts for the first time in autumn hopefully in the House of Slytherin. I use to attend Beauxbatons. I think I would die in any other house so I've been told. I have two sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix. You may have met Bellatrix at Hogwarts, she's got scraggly teeth and acts a little crazy.." he interrupted her.

"If by little, you mean nearly setting me and my best mate on fire for calling her a psychopath in front of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then yeah she's a little crazy."

"It was you and a guy named Snape that she nearly set fire to?!" She screamed louder than anticipated.

"Ding ding ding!" He said mimicking a bell.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! She really is a psychopath though.." She laughed uncontrollably.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Her laughter died down.

"She used a sectumsempra on me a few times just for, what's the phrase.. Shits and laughs?"

"Shits and giggles, is the phrase you are looking for. Is that why you have a scar on the back of your neck?" He inquired.

"You can see it?" She asked, terror written all over her face.

"I noticed it when I ran after you in the station. Your glam charm is starting to fade. May I see it?" Without speaking, Narcissa pulled her shirt over her shoulder revealing a thick, pink scar that went from her right armpit up to her neck in the shape of a serpent. Lucius gently traced the scar, sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps slowly crept. "Wow, I don't even know what to say. Bellatrix did this to you?" She nodded her head, she turned and he brought her to his chest.

"Thank you and yes, I was always the guinea pig when she was learning new spells. She thought I was an easy target and I was because I was so young."

"When did she start these… experiments?"

"When I was 11. So five years ago.."

"Next time I see her she's going to wish she hadn't used you as a guinea pig. I promise you that. Can you read me something, just to take our minds off?"

"Sure." She walked to the tree and sat under it and signaled for Lucis to sit next to her. "Lay down and close your eyes. It's pretty intense, You ready?" He complied.

"Yep."

"Once upon a time,

You and all your kind lived underneath bridges,

Had ridges for ribs that dropped off into empty chests as

If your hearts were all stolen treasures,

As if an excavation crew were hired to dig up and remove

The part of you that let you feel.

And while the world above you invented the wheel, you

Stayed put,

Knowing it would one day need to roll over top of you to

Get to where it's going.

You had an endlessly flowing supply line of food.

You began to brood over humanity and made meals of our hope,

As if you crushing our spirits would make you mirrors cast

Better reflections than the ones they gave,

As if the only way you could save yourselves was to make

The world ugly so no one would notice you hiding in it.

You learned to knit pain into a kind of camouflage,

Treated hope like a mirage that you could use to lure in

You next meal.

You lived off our fears, as if you could taste what we feel.

And every night, as the moon read bedtime stories to sunlight.

You took darkness as an invite to head out into the world,

You curled your hands into wrecking balls, you breath

Became Squalls, you made rocks rumble, you made land shiver.

You made boys and girls pray that someone would deliver

Them from you

We told them you aren't real.

Then one day, the world changed, but you all stayed the same.

Just migrated from living underneath bridges to living

Underneath information superhighways.

Days and nights became meaningless, each already

Deepened chest became an abyss that no one would ever

Find the bottom of.

Concepts like love fell into your gravity, we turned

Ourselves into life preservers, hoping to save as many as would could,

But the fathers who stood guarding closet doors and the

Mothers who secure the floors underneath beds,

All shook their heads not knowing how to deal with you.

You, who crept into our lives with tongues like knives

Stabbing your words into our skin.

You began to begin uploading yourselves into our homes

You have computer screens for eyes, and software for bones.

You turned your hate into stones and hurled them at beauty,

As if you couldn't beat to see anything other than ugly,

Anything different.

You had fingernails like flint, and scraped them along

Decency hoping we would be the ones to all catch fire.

You all had smiles like one-way barbed wire not meant to keep us out,

Meant to keep us in

Voice like a firing pin, you spoke in explosions

It isn't cute. It isn't funny.

You've talked strangers into death, and laughed.

And as each family learns to graft skin over the wounds

You gave them, you hem yourselves into the scar.

You have coaxed the sober back into bars,

Handed out cigars at memorials,

Offered nooses, cliffs, and pills to those who unfortunately found you before they found help.

You have praised suffering,

Waltzed in between tragedies,

Gracefully dipping misery as if we would somehow be

Impressed by the dexterity of your animosity.

You have cheered on rape, dashed through police tape as

If it were the finish line in a race of who can be awful first.

Even now,

You somehow see this as an invitation to turn your

Keyboards into catapults,

Wondering which of you can be the first to hate this best.

Your loathing, already dressed in riot gear,

Ready to incite rage,

As if each message board is a stage,

Where you recite hostility,

Turning freedom of speech into freedom of cruelty.

We are stuck with you, the same way you are stuck with you.

Your mind is glue, and it keeps malice fastened there like cheap wallpaper.

We were once upon a time told that none of you exist, we

Dismissed you as make believe or myth.

Now armed only with resolve, we can no longer afford to tell ourselves that you aren't real.

We will not let you make your dinners out of the things we feel." A single tear slipped out of Narcissa.

"Wow, that's amazing Narcissa. I never knew words could hit that hard. Can I ask you where you got the inspiration for this?" Lucius turned to look at her.

"I had an older sister who took her own life a few months ago because she was tortured by her so called friends not at school. Her name was Nova. I think about her everyday. She was only fourteen." Narcissa wiped away her tears.

"I lost a sister too."

"How?"

"My father found out she was in love with a muggle and he killed her fiance and her. He used an unforgivable, the illustrious Avada Kedavra. I never forgave him for that. I remember your sister married a muggle and ran off. I wish my sister could have done the same within a timely manner." Narcissa crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest and silently cried. Lucius squeezed her tightly, they both needed this more than they realized.

"Lucius I need you to promise me something. If you and I were to ever have children, we must allow them to marry who they choose. Even if they want to marry muggles, please. I cannot imagine never speaking to my child because of someone they marry. I miss my sister so much." Narcissa broke into sobs.

"I, Lucius Penelope Malfoy, solemnly swear that no matter who my child decides to marry, I will love them unconditionally."

* * *

 **I do love reviews and constructive criticism. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I read several sites about Beauxbatons and their sorting/houses. I don't believe these are canon but I enjoyed reading about it and decided that I would put it in here. I added my own little twist to it. I wish JK would mention other houses in the various schools but she can do what she wishes. Also I added a minor twist to some greek mythology. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Lucius felt something warm on his chest followed by a rhythmic rise and fall under his arm. He looked down and remembered that he and Narcissa had cried themselves to sleep around three in the afternoon. Lucius never shared really anything personal but he felt it necessary considering Narcissa poured her heart and soul. She had probably never told anyone about her sister's death. He gently traced his fingers up and down her side to wake her. After a few moments she started to stir. "Good evening beautiful." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she squeezed him in response.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes to relieve them of sleep.

"I believe it's after seven in the evening. I can't believe we fell asleep in the park." He chuckled.

"You're quite comfortable." She blushed slightly.

"I don't mean to be short but I must be going, I'm due back in England tomorrow bright and early." Lucius nudged her slightly and she pushed him back down.

"Wait you're leaving?" He looked down at her hand which had a handful of his shirt and some of his chest hair. She instantly released it when he looked back at her. Obviously having some realization that she was becoming too clingy already.

"Unfortunately, my mother fell ill a couple days ago but my father didn't want to pull me out of school because I had my OWLs. Our time together was absolutely incredible, I wish I could spend more time with you but I can't, unless you wish to spend the night in my hotel room with me?" Lucius knew what it could lead to but he didn't really care at this point, he didn't want to leave her.

"I would love that actually, I am quite lonely." They got up off the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves off of each other.

"Are you parents not here?" Lucius inquired. _Maybe she was sent here alone too._

"No, they're back in Paris. They sent me here over the summer to study abroad and see if I liked Ilvermorny. Quite honestly, I didn't really like it until you showed up but knowing that you weren't attending in the fall was disappointing." Lucius wondered why she went to all these different schools.

"How did you know I wasn't attending Ilvermorny in the fall?"

"I was in your Arithmancy class, I sat in the very back and apparated into class so no one would notice me. You seemed so angry with whoever sent you here to even notice the students, there were a few Beauxbatons, two from Mahoutokoro and three from Uagadou. I laughed at your encounter with Professor Langdon during our OWLs."

Eyes wide in shock, "Wow, I was too stubborn to realize the girl of my dreams was in my class every day. Unbelievable. Do you think you could apparate us back to my hotel room? St. Regis, penthouse suite."

"Sure. Hold my hand, don't worry." Narcissa held out her hand for him and took it without question. There was that tug in the pit of his stomach again, this time he knew he'd be sick. They arrived in his hotel room in one piece, Lucius ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. "Lucius are you alright?!" Fear began to hit Narcissa, "Were you splinched?!" She pounded on the door for some time and Lucius finally opened the door.

"I'm alright, I'm not used to the whole apparating thing. I'm supposed to learn it from my father when my mother gets better." Narcissa hesitated for a moment before asking him,

"Can I ask what's wrong with your mother?" She looked down at her feet and rubbed her arm.

"I'm not quite sure what's wrong with her, all my father said was that she was ill. I was too stubborn, your words there, to even write a simple letter to them asking how they're doing or give them updates on how my schooling was going. I'm such a prat for that. My parents could've been killed in an accident and I wouldn't even know it." His voice broke. Narcissa didn't answer him, she instead walked over and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Let's lay down." Narcissa led him to the bed. "We don't have to go to sleep just yet. Do you want anything to eat?" She noticed the room service menu when she got into bed. "I would love some chips and a burger. What about you?"

"I've always wanted to try something called a grand slam. Is that on the menu?"

"Yep, bollocks that's a lot of food. You sure you can eat it all?" Narcissa cocked an eyebrow his direction and Lucius grinned.

"I am a Malfoy, we dine like kings. Of course I can eat all of it." He stated proudly and Narcissa chuckled at his statement.

"Okay then I will call downstairs and it should be up shortly." Narcissa dialed the number for room service and Lucius began to zone out, a million questions running through his head. _Why did she really come to Ilvermorny, was this a secret plot to court me when I slipped that I would probably court her one day? Why did she go to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts? Why Hogwarts in sixth year? She is probably the smartest one there and needs a change, maybe she's being bullied? I swear I will harm anyone that torments this beautiful woman. Narcissa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her hair was this ocean of blonde and black that hung just above her rump. She was quite thin for his liking but he would change that, only if she wanted. When she gets off the telephone I'm going to ask her which schools she's been to. Simple enough, start small. Okay she's off the telephone, ask her you puss._

"Would you be my girlfriend?" It came out so fast but calmly. _LUCIUS BLOOD MALFOY ARE YOU BARKING MAD YOU EVEN TOLD YOURSELF YOU WOULD ASK HER ALL THE SCHOOLS SHE ATTENDED!_ He smacked himself on the forehead, he couldn't believe it.

"That was a random question but yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She responded softly, that was the most polite way she'd ever been asked out. She internally sighed in relief, she wanted to ask him but he'd beaten her to the punch.

"Good, I mean. I'm glad." Lucius felt his cheeks growing hot as well as his ears.

"Now what were you really going to ask me?" Narcissa knew that he'd wanted to ask something else.

"I was going to ask you what schools you've attended and which ones you liked best." Lucius' breathing slowed slightly.

"I've been to all the wizarding schools except for Hogwarts and Durmstrang. I really liked Castelbruxo and Beauxbatons, wasn't a huge fan of Ilvermorny until I figured out there was a cute boy in my Arithmancy class. I wasn't fond of the other ones mostly because I couldn't understand the language and having a personal tutor to teach me the languages on top of my coursework was stressful. Thankfully my mother taught me English, French, Portuguese and Spanish so Castelbruxo and Beauxbatons were excellent choices. I attend Beauxbatons during the normal school year and I went to the other schools for summer programs. My parents thought it best to send me there as stress relievers, essentially take a break from everything, go exploring whilst still having me in school. They call me the brightest witch of my generation."

Lucius was really intrigued by her response and found it cute that she was starting to ramble a little bit. "Now what made you decide to attend Hogwarts in the fall?"

"My parents decided to move back to England and felt it was appropriate to send me to a school closer to home rather than extensive travel, even though my nightmare of a sister would be attending. Would you care to show me around the school. I've heard it's smaller than Beauxbatons but it's still new. Is it sorted differently?"

"You're right, Hogwarts is smaller only because students who live in the UK can attend whereas Beauxbatons takes everyone from the western European mainland, Durmstrang takes them from the Eastern part. I'm not sure about the sorting but Hogwarts is divided into four main houses and then subdivided by years. How did they divide you guys in Beauxbatons?"

"Instead of us being divided into four houses, we were divided into three: Bellefeuille, Papillonlisse and Ombrelune. How the sorting ceremony works is that you are given a bow and silver arrow, you have to wait for the arrow to glow before you can shoot it. You then shoot the arrow across the room and within seconds your arrow with burst into flames of the corresponding color of a house: blue, purple, or green. My arrow burned silver." She was nervous at her last admission.

"What does silver mean?" He was shocked.

"We weren't sure. The headmistress believed it was a defective arrow so I had to perform the ritual again, I got silver again. I was told to hang off the side and the next person were to go. The next person got a blue arrow. Then when everyone was finished I had to perform it again and I still got silver." She was soft spoken.

"Narcissa there is nothing to be ashamed of. It probably meant something important. Were you the only one to get silver?"

"Yes and one of the seventh years laughed at me because the arrow couldn't decide which house to put me in. The headmistress pulled me into her chambers and explained what it meant."

"What does it mean?" When she was about to answer there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be our food, don't move I got it love." He kissed her cheek and went to retrieve the food. It smelled delicious. Lucius appeared with a large cart of food, "Burger and chips for the lady and a grand slam for me. Now what were you saying about your color?"

"The headmistress said it was one of the rarest colors to ever receive, that it was a great honor to be in my presence. I wasn't sure what she meant by that until she said I was sorted into a secret society that was comprised of descendents of power wizards. It's called _Nocte Venatores_. The Night of Hunters. In ancient greek mythology, Artemis was the huntress, and used silver arrows to hunt. She and her twin were one of the original wizards in Europe. Those who are descendents would produce a silver flame, whether it be during the ceremonies or casting an incendio or a patronus, would become the most powerful wizard in the world. I'm not quite sure of the entire history of it. Once the silver has been cast, that person will only produce silver until they die. Apparently I'm the only one to surface in the last two centuries."

"That's bloody incredible, my girlfriend is a descendant of a god…" She blushed at this. "So what house were you sorted into then?" He took a tiny bit of his eggs not wanting to be overly rude.

"I got to choose, I went with Bellefeuille." She stole a chip from her plate after answering him.

"Lucky you, I wish I could've chosen my house when I came to Ilvermorny! They automatically placed me in the Horned Serpent because I'm a Slytherin, so I assumed it was an equivalent. I found that most the boys in the Horned Serpent house aren't as intelligent as you or I."

"Yeah, they are pretty dumb. We should eat and head to bed soon." Both of them ate in comfortable silence, the chips were a little too salty in Narcissa's opinion but they were still quite tasty. Lucius devoured his grand slam whilst saying "oh my god" after every bite. Narcissa spoke up after finishing what she could. "Where shall I sleep tonight?"

"Mhmm.." Lucius eyed her suspiciously and expression turned serious. "Well, I guess you could sleep in the hallway." Narcissa's eyebrows and hairline become one and her mouth dropped in utter shock. "I'm just kidding. You can stay right there and you we can even cuddle like we did in the park."

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were serious." Narcissa nervously laughed after and a random question popped into Lucius' head.

"Hang on, if you go to Beauxbatons then why does your psychotic sister go to Hogwarts?"

"Our parents decided to send her with a relative in England when they figured out how she was torturing me for pleasure. They moved with me to France so I could attend Beauxbatons and they decided to move me back to England and go to school at Hogwarts."

"I won't let her torment you anymore. She's cruel, I'll use an unforgivable if necessary." He gave her a wink as he got up to change. Lucius handed her some clothes but she refused them.

"No Lucius do not risk everything for her. She'll end up in Azkaban one day." Narcissa yawned suddenly very tired.

"Let's go to sleep, come here." Lucius wrapped her in his arms like he'd done that afternoon. Within seconds her breathing started to even out and he himself found sleep easily.

* * *

The next morning was dreadful for the both of them, they were both lovestruck puppies who didn't want to leave each other. Dobby was rather rude this morning and urging him that he must leave at once. Dobby did have a point, he should be more excited to see his mother and find out what was exactly wrong with her but at the same time he didn't want to leave Narcissa. "Will I see you at school?"

"Of course love." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and hugged him for what seemed the millionth time that morning.

"I wish you could come with me but I don't think my father would approve. Actually, I don't care. Come with me. Take Dobby to wherever you are staying and have him take your things home. Can you apparate us back to my home in England or is that too far for you?" Lucius didn't even bother to ask her how far she'd apparated before.

"Yes I can. Dobby, can I take you back to my flat and have you take my things back to my home in France?"

"Dobby can do that for Mister Malfoy's wife." both Lucius and Narcissa looked at him with horrified expressions.

"I'm sorry? I'm not his wife." Narcissa blushed.

"My apologies Mrs. Black, can I speak freely and say that you would make an excellent wife to Mister Malfoy?"

"I am honoured Dobby thank you. Just give me a moment and we'll be on our way alright Dobby?" Dobby nodded his head realizing his mistake of seeming rude with just a simple nod, he was going to say something when Narcissa responded, "Don't worry, no one will punish you." She winked at him and he let out a breath of relief. Dobby held out his hand and she took it kindly, Narcissa stated where her flat was and they were off, leaving Lucius there for a short moment.

They arrived faster than he'd thought, apparently her things were packed already. "That was fast love? Were you already packed?"

"Yes, I actually planned to leave tomorrow evening but I figured me returning a day earlier wouldn't be such a huge deal. Are you ready to go?" Lucius held out his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." There was that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. Then they were off.

They arrived at the front entrance of Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was astonished, it was triple the size of her home in France and twice the size of her new home in England. At first, she thought she'd landed them at the Parliament but Lucius unlocked the door and headed straight in.

Lucius was nearly halfway into the front hall and noticed that Narcissa wasn't there beside him. Narcissa was awestruck by the architecture of the Manor. It looked like a smaller version of Beauxbatons but darker in color. Narcissa heard someone call out for her, "Narcissa darling, are you coming?"

"Yes, my apologises Lucius. I couldn't stop staring at your home, it's quite beautiful." Narcissa was slightly embarrassed and followed Lucius into the house.

Shortly, they were met by a frail looking woman. "Hello, son." It was his mother.

"Hello mother. What are you doing out of bed? You really should be resting to keep up your strength. Where is father?" Lucius' mother shook her head.

"Don't you worry about me dear, I was only getting up for a glass of water and your father went to go get a muggle doctor because the mediwitches from St. Mungos can't seem to figure out why I'm suddenly so ill. Who is this lovely girl? Come here darling." Narcissa nervously walked towards his mother, knowing nothing about her. "No need to be afraid my darling, I'm Genevieve and who might you be? You are absolutely breathtaking my dear." Genevieve put a hand on Narcissa's cheek and she leaned into the embrace. It was so warm and inviting.

"I'm Narcissa, I'm Lucius'..." She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to upset her or scare Lucius. _Did he intend on telling his mother our relationship at a later date?_

"She is my girlfriend, we met at school." Lucius spoke for her.

"Finally somebody to keep this boy in line!" All three of them chuckled. "I like her already. Come and why don't we have a spot of tea." Genevieve pulled Narcissa along to the kitchen, leaving Lucius there in shock. His mother never approved of any of his girlfriends, why was Narcissa different. "Lucius that invitation was for you too!" He heard his mother call.

"Coming Mother!"

* * *

The three of them sat out on the back patio, drinking tea and enjoying one of the final summery days. Lucius zoned out and stared at the garden while the girls chatted.

"So how did you two meet, I mean obviously at school but did he approach you, you him?" Genevieve was full of questions and Narcissa was a little overwhelmed. She never had girlfriends to chat with, she was the know-it-all, introvert.

"Well we had Arithmancy together and we never talked to each other. Mostly I was intimidated by him and was never really the social type, it took us running into each other yesterday at the park for us to finally speak to each other. He nearly knocked me to the ground." Narcissa sipped on her tea, it was the best she'd ever had. She hummed in pleasure.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry my son has trouble focusing on where he is always going. You said yesterday? That's quite fast to associate each other as boyfriend and girlfriend considering you just formally met yesterday. Though I can't really say anything because I was courted to Abraxas without ever speaking to him."

"Well, he'd considered courting me yesterday but he wants to wait until we get to know each other to decide if I'm worthy." Narcissa spoke in a sarcastic tone and Genevieve chuckled.

"Merlin's beard, you're funny. If he doesn't court you, I might have to. You're just delightful. Can I ask you something completely silly?"

"Of course you can Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please do not call me Mrs. Malfoy, that's my mother's name, call me Genevieve. Could you show me your patronus? Only if you can produce one." Narcissa's eyebrows raised and Lucius was suddenly focused on his mother's question.

"Mother why do you want to see her patronus?" Lucius inquired.

"I'm just curious that's all. You can always figure out somebody's personality by their patronus." Lucius was going to respond when Narcissa chimed in.

"Don't be thrown by the color." Genevieve was confused by this. Narcissa pulled out her wand and whispered. " _Expecto Patronum"_ A silver stream emanated from her wand, forthwith a silver dragon appeared and let out a breath towards the trees at the end of the garden. Both Lucius and Genevieve were jarred. "I love you Andy." She whispered to the dragon and off it went to her sister.

"I knew there was something different about you dear. _Expecto Patronum"_ A _silver_ Runespoor slithered across the garden.

" _Nocte Venatores._ I was told that I was the only one to surface within the two centuries! This is incredible!"

"I was to keep it secret when I married Abraxas and he never wanted me to show it to anyone or use wand magic only verbal."

"I thought I told you never to show that to anyone." Abraxas stood behind her obviously angry with her. "You need to get back to bed, the muggle doctor is here. As for you two I never want you to get her to use magic again, do I make myself clear. Who even are you?" This was directed at Narcissa.

"I'm Narcissa, Lucius' girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I've heard great things about you." Narcissa curtsied and held out her hand to him but he refused.

"Lucius get her out of here immediately. I will not have this girl here right now nor ever, understand?" Abraxas turned beet red and raised his voice. "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The birds in the trees flew away at the heightened voice of Abraxas.

"Loud and clear. Come on Narcissa." He pulled her inside and rushed her to the front door. "I'm so sorry Narcissa, he's never this angry."

"I shouldn't have come here. Will I see you in school?"

"Yes of course, get out of here before he starts-" A hex whizzed past them followed by a curse, it nearly missed him. Lucius gave her a kiss goodbye. "Get out of here now! I will see you at school." Another curse was hurled his way and this time it hit him.

"LUCIUS!" She screamed, there was a yell from the balcony above.

"NARCISSA RUN!" She didn't even think twice, she ran towards the front gate and she was gone. Lucius was able to see her escape before he faded into the darkness that consumed him.

He arose within the next couple of hours, he was in his own bed. A loud knock was enough for him to become wide awake. "Lucius get your ass out of bed now and meet me in my study." His father called him to the study? He knew he was in for a rude awakening.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **What's going to happen to dear Lucius?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though! I do apologize for the very long period before updating again, I started school again and started a new job which I work insane hours. Anyways, here is the third chapter. I don't know if I will continue this story or not and focus on other projects but for right now this will be put on the back burner as I don't have time for it and I don't believe this story is quite as loved as my other ones. I will keep updating but not as often as I would like unless you guys give me the motivation to do so. Enjoy!**

* * *

A million things ran through Narcissa's mind as she ran down the walkway leading to the gate. _One minute I'm enjoying tea in the garden with his mother and the next, hexes are being thrown my direction. Lucius is laying there, cursed and probably dead, because of me. I knew coming here was a mistake, why did he even invite me knowing his father would be so upset?_ She had tears running down her face and she apparated realizing her critical error. Narcissa felt a pain in her leg as soon as she apparated.

Narcissa landed in her sitting room and was gasping for air. "MUM! MUM!"

"Narcissa dear there is no need to shout, I'm right-" the sight she walked into was terrifying, there her daughter was on the ground, bleeding from a wound she couldn't see. Her daughter had splinched herself. "CYGNUS!" Her mother's scream echoed through the house and Cygnus rushed to them.

"Come on, we'll take her to St. Mungos. Narcissa don't move, we're going to apparate." Narcissa sluggishly nodded her head.

"Hurry please." Narcissa succumbed to darkness.

* * *

White walls, cleaners invaded her nose causing it to wrinkle slightly in disgust. _Couldn't they just scourgify the room instead of using muggle cleaners, they have a horrid smell._ Suddenly she was thrust into reality when she felt the pain in her leg once more, this time more intense. She squeezed her eyes tight and her face scrunched. "Mum it hurts, make it stop." She whispered into the air hoping someone would hear her. There was a familiar voice in the room.

"Father go get the healer now, it's the least you could do considering you caused this mess." Lucius spat out. "Narcissa, love, I'm right here. I would kiss you but I'm a little incapacitated at the moment." Narcissa's eyes open and she turned her head to the bed beside her.

"I'm so glad you're alright Lucius. I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Narcissa let a few tears slip.

"Don't you blame yourself for this.. mess my father caused. He completely overreacted, he's the one to blame. Why are you here?"

"I splinched myself trying to escape. Were my parents here?" Panicked, how is she going to introduce them to Lucius.

"Yes, they stepped out to grab showers and a bite to eat. They've been worried sick, they thought they'd lost you."

"How long have I been here?" She spoke softly.

"Nearly three weeks." Narcissa gasped.

"Three weeks?! Why was I out for so long?" Narcissa pulled over her blanket to reveal her injured leg. Apparently her leg was more damaged than she originally thought. Unwrapping the gauze around it, she was burdened with another scar and would be added to her lovely collection. The wound stretched from her knee cap and snaked its way to her bikini line. She stared at it with wide eyes.

"I think you just figured it out."

"Your father should be in Azkaban along with my sister." Narcissa spoke out of line but she didn't care. Both sets of parents and a healer walked into the room just in time to hear her proud statement.

"You best watch yourself young lady." Abraxas spoke up.

"I will start 'watching myself' when you decide to stop using the cruciatus on your son. Just because the ministry is afraid of you doesn't mean that I am." Narcissa was firm, Genevieve was shocked yet at the same time proud. She was proud that her son's girlfriend had the strength to stand up to one of the most powerful wizards.

"You did this? To your own child?" Cygnus questioned. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I'm sorry who are you? Where do you get off telling me how to parent my son?" Abraxas spat out towards both Druella and Cygnus.

"Abraxas he does have a point, you should not be cursing our son! Don't think for a second that because I am ill I will NOT stand for this and I will have you thrown into Azkaban with your brother. She is perfect for our son, I wish you could have enjoyed tea with us in the garden the first time I met her. She is quite an extraordinary girl."

"Why is she so special to you Genevieve? Just because she's an outcast like you? A part of the ancient society? Please, it's all rubbish."

" _Stupefy!"_ Abraxas was thrown against the wall by none other than his own wife. "Now that that's settled. How are you feeling my dear?" Genevieve placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed her thumb on the top of her cheek bone.

"I don't mean to be rude but how do you know our daughter?" Druella quizzed.

"Oh forgive me! I am Genevieve Malfoy, I'm Lucius' mother." Genevieve extended her hand to both Druella and Cygnus. "He brought her over for tea only hours before this accident happened. Apparently they met in the park the night before Lucius was due back to England. You have an absolutely amazing daughter." Genevieve gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, your son seems like quite the charmer." Druella winked in Lucius' direction.

"MUM! Don't embarrass me please!" Narcissa cried.

"Your mother is right though, I am quite the charmer, love." Lucius slowly got out of bed and headed to Narcissa's. "Hi I'm Lucius. Do you mind if I lay beside her?"

"I'm Cygnus and this is my lovely wife Druella. Pleasure to meet you." Cygnus helped Narcissa move over slightly so there was enough room for the both of them.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Abraxas mentioned something about an ancient society, what is he talking about?" Druella inquired.

"Oh mum, i forgot to tell you.. Do you have my wand by chance? It's easier to show you. Never mind, it's nothing really."

"Obviously it isn't nothing considering Mr. Malfoy is making such a fuss about it." Druella pushed.

" _Nocte Venatores"_ Mrs. Malfoy spoke up.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're in for a long history lesson, listen carefully." Genevieve Malfoy took a deep breathe before continuing. "It is said that those who can produce a silver patronus, silver stream, or in your case a silver arrow, are granted to have a type of magic unlike any other. Going back to Ancient Greece for a short moment, there were a set of twins born only nine days apart from each other; Artemis and Apollo. Artemis came first and helped deliver her brother Apollo nine days later. When they grew older their father asked them what they wanted and though there were many things they wanted and were granted, both asked for magic, bows, and arrows that would never miss their target.

One day, both Artemis and Apollo were hunting in the forest during the evening and stumbled across a silver arrow which had a glow brighter than fire and brighter than the stars. They approached the arrow and attempted to grab it but the twins were thrown backwards into the nearby trees. Then the arrow spoke to them, " _If one must attain this arrow, a patronus must be cast to receive. Failure to produce a patronus shall fear the wrath of the Runespoor that roams."_

Together the twins stood tall and presented their patronus' which had a blue tint to them and the arrow decided that the twins were worthy of such power and their patronus' changed to silver. " _Use this power wisely, there will come a time when the arrow shall guide you down the right path. Use it for destruction and a great plague will bestow upon you both. Fate is in your hands."_

With that, the twins took the arrow and held onto it when needed.

Some years later, Aries waged war against a fellow Olympian, Athena, and soon there was the War of Olympus. This battle waged on for a great deal, destroying nearly half the city of Olympus until two great and powerful gods rose.

The twins watched as the war pillaged and destroyed their home, leaving them with only their arrows. When the war reached its pinnacle, the silver arrow glowed brighter than the sun. Together, the twins shot the arrow from Artemis' bow high into the sky. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and silver stream flew over the entire city, causing the chaos to stop and they all turned to the twins and bowed. The war ended with the shot of that arrow.

Nocte Venatores was the chosen name because of a Latin philosopher who happened to be in the city when the war broke out. The Night of the Hunters, the Hunters being the twins who saved the city from complete destruction and the night being the release of the arrow.

For centuries, these gifted people remained dormant for they'd become outcasts by their peers and their governments. In 1097, five students emerged during their Defense Against the Dark Arts class when they were asked to cast patronus'."

"Who decided on the patronus'?" It was Cygnus who asked.

"It is quite uncertain who determined the patronus' but it is also said that if you can produce a Stag, Lyre, Dragon, Runespoor, Hippogriff, Thestral, Unicorn or a Fire Dwelling Salamander, you could cast a silver patronus."

"Who were the students?" Narcissa Malfoy.

Genevieve continued, "The five students were Xenophilius Macnair, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Phaedra Granger, Orion Nott, and Phoenix Longbottom. The Hippogriff was cast by Xenophilius, the Dragon by Cassiopeia, the Fire Dwelling Salamander by Phaedra, the Stag by Orion, and the Thestral by Phoenix. They banned together to form the Nocte Venatores at Hogwarts, The Night of the Hunters. This group of students were known as the Ancient Five."

"Granger? That doesn't sound like a pureblood surname or even half blood." Cygnus inquired.

"Father why does that matter? I thought you didn't care about blood status anymore?"

"I don't my young dragon, it was simply a question."

"It's a muggle last name. Phaedra was one of the first Muggles to ever come to Hogwarts and Merlin she was a great one." Genevieve stated.

"Why was she so great mother?" Lucius pondered.

"Because my dear boy, she created a rather, three, remarkable spells we currently use today. You might know them as the counter curses for the Unforgivables."

"That's amazing, a muggle created some of the greatest spells known to wizards." Cygnus stated.

"Anyways. Since then, there have been a select few wizards privileged with this power. In 1667, the ministry felt threatened by this secret society and often blamed them for numerous incidences that actually had nothing to do with them. One of them being the death of the Minister of Magic, Theodore Nott in 1896. Because of the incident with the minister, many members used code names to keep their identity hidden. But those members were found and murdered because of their involvement with the society. The group moved underground and remained there ever since and met in secret only when necessary. Years later, a young man wanted this group eradicated because he wasn't a part of it."

"Grindelwald." Lucius answered in horror.

"That's the one."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad is taking the mark or intends to and wants me to join him."

"The Mark? What do you mean?"

"Grindelwald is creating a small band of misfits and he intends to overthrow the Ministry. He planned to execute this plan years later but he decided to start it now. Tom Riddle has already joined." Lucius drawled out.

"Whatever you do Lucius, please do not join them. It will do more harm than good." Narcissa grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"Trust me, I'd rather be Avada'd then to join them."

"Good."

* * *

That time of year, when it was considerably warm for September in Scotland. Students were pouring out of the Hogwarts Express at precisely 6:30 pm. Always punctual.

The students made their way down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting Ceremony for the first years and any newcomers. Professor Dumbledore made a wonderful speech, as always, and gave McGonagall the floor to begin the Sorting Ceremony.

"I will start with the newcomers." She opened up the rather small scroll and began with her list. "Adelaide Archambault." The little blonde hesitated as she made her way to the sorting hat. The hat didn't even have to think about this one.

"Gryffindor!" The entire table cheered. Lucius rubbed his temples and Severus patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it mate. Will be eating in no time."

"That's not the problem."

"Aww poor little Lucy has a headache. Don't worry though, Cissy will make it better won't she?" Bellatrix mocked. "I can't believe Cygnus brought her to Hogwarts." Bellatrix hissed.

"Don't you have your own friends to hang around with? Quit bothering us Trixy." Snape pipped in.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Bellatrix, calm down would you. We don't need to start the school year off with negative points." Severus barked at her.

"Narcissa Black!" Minerva called.

"Please be in Slytherin, please be in Slytherin." Lucius whispered to himself.

"Nocte Venatores, I see. How unfortunate that you're related to Bellatrix, she is quite a pain." the entire hall laughed. "I've heard great things about you Ms. Black, incredibly intelligent." The Sorting Hat thought for a moment. "I should put you in Ravenclaw for your intelligence, but something tells me otherwise… Slytherin!"

"That's my girl." Lucius whispered under his breath.

* * *

Narcissa was the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom, she didn't want to be late so she arrived twenty minutes before the start of class, still unsure of how the class times worked here. Minutes passed and everyone started to fill into the classroom shortly followed by the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning class we will begin with animagus'. Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?" The students were a little hesitant to raise their hands. "Very well an an-"

"Professor to simply put it, an animagus is a witch or wizard that can morph themselves into an animal at their own will." McGonagall and the rest of the class stared at her. "Sorry I didn't raise my hand."

"That's fine my dear, what is your name again?"

"Narcissa Black, transfer from Beauxbatons." She babbled nervously.

"Very well, ten points to Slytherin. This particular skill takes a lot of patience and practice to master. Some will pick this up rather quickly while others won't be able to become an animagus. Normally you begin to learn this in your third year and don't become animagus' while at school, but Albus finds that this skill will be essential for students to learn. Before we get started with the actual lesson, does anyone have any questions?"

"What's the difference between Transfiguration and an Animagus transformation?" A Hufflepuff sixth year asked.

"Excellent question, does anyone know the answer?"

"Trick question, there isn't." Bellatrix arrogantly answered.

"Don't you ever pay attention in school you prat?" Narcissa turned towards her sister and rolled her eyes, and continued. "An Animagus can transform into their animal form without an incantation whereas a transfiguring requires a spell. Animagus' can also communicate with other animals. They also have to be registered to the Ministry. You would know that if you paid attention your third year." Narcissa spat out at her sister. Bellatrix stood up and raised her wand at Narcissa.

"Ladies calm down before I deduct two hundred points and give both of you detention."

"Narcissa why do you have to be such a know it all?"

"I'd rather be an insufferable know it all than an ignorant prat such as yourself."

"Both of you, my office after supper this evening. Failure to show will lose their chance of attending the Yule Ball. End of discussion. Class dismissed."

* * *

"Well at least one of the Black children can be on time this evening, you are quite early though my dear. Not feeling up to eating?" McGonagall questioned.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about my sister."

"What is it my dear?" Minerva could sense there was something bothering her. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of Narcissa.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Narcissa, you can tell me anything."

"She-" The doors of her office burst open and Bellatrix staggered in.

"What's the matter Cissy, need to leave detention to fuck your boyfriend?" She cackled.

"We'll talk later Narcissa. Please follow me to the classroom. You will be writing lines until curfew this evening."

"What the fuck, that's bullshit!"

"God Trixy your mouth is awful, respect the professor for Merlin's sake."

"Sod off, Cissy. Do I really have to be a part of this?" Bellatrix groaned.

"Fine, you can write a thousand lines and then be on your merry way." Minerva spat sarcastically.

"Fine, what am I writing?"

"I must behave at all times."

"That's it?"

"Ask anymore questions it will be a thousands lines, every day for a month." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Can I least have parchment so I can get this done and over with?"

"Oh my apologies, Narcissa do you need some as well?"

"Yes please, professor." Minerva stepped into her office when Bellatrix approach Narcissa. Bellatrix gripped her arm so hard she was sure it would leave a massive bruise.

"Say anything and you're dead. I won't hesitate to kill you Cissy, just ask Astrid how well that worked out." Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"That was you?" She whispered.

"Who else would it have been, do you honestly think Astrid died of natural causes?"

"I-" Minerva came back with parchment for the Black sisters and they began writing lines.

Narcissa lost track of how many lines she had actually completed, she didn't care anymore. She let tears slowly slip from her eyes. Minerva looked up at the poor girl and purposely dropped something to grab her attention but it didn't work. Narcissa didn't even budge.

"Bellatrix you are free to go."

"Finally! Where do you want these?" She waved the long parchment in the air.

"Just leave them, I'll take care of them."

"What Narcissa, the model student of Slytherin Year six, has to stay and finish her work? I'm surprised you didn't have it done hours ago. Pathetic, I knew I was the greatest Black child, I wish dear old Mummy and Daddy could see that. I wish they could also see that you are no longer the perfect child. I'll be seeing you later Cissy." Bellatrix's tone was sinister and Minerva could tell there was a deeper meaning behind it. The door slammed behind Bellatrix and the classroom was silent.

"My dear what has she done to you."

"I.. I can't talk about it." Narcissa packed up her things and ran out of the Transfigurations classroom leaving Minerva to wonder.

* * *

 **I like reviews. :)**


End file.
